Cupid's Messengers
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Two mysterious girls show up in Sunnydale to help Xander with his wedding and make sure he walks down the aisle. They also decide to help out Buffy and Spike and get them back together like it should be.


I don't know where this idea came from. I just felt like rewriting the end of "Hell's Bells" and I thought of this. I have to give credit to my friend KatBlue4444 for helping me out a little. Feel free to check out her stories also. Well, ya'll know what to do. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated!

It was a rainy day in Sunnydale, California. A portal opened and an old man came out of it. He gave a twisted smile as the portal closed behind him. He walked away when there was a gust of wind. Two young girls then appeared out of nowhere in the spot where the portal opened only seconds before. They brushed their clothes off. "Well, that was fun. We better be getting major points for this." A dark haired girl wearing a lot of black said. The other girl gave her a smile.

"Come on, Tammy. This could be fun!" The girl exclaimed. She had long, blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress. She was the complete opposite of her friend.

"Let's just get this over with, Kat. I'd rather not be on the Hellmouth for longer than I have to." Kat agreed when Tammy looked in the distance and noticed the old man. She gave a smile as she turned to her friend. "You could be right. This just might be fun." She said as she closed her eyes and a sword then appeared in her hand. "This should take a second." She said as she walked away from Kat and headed over to the old man. She tapped him on the shoulder once she was behind him and he turned a glare on her. She just gave him a big smile. "Hi!" She exclaimed as she raised the sword and sliced his head off in one clean swipe. "Bye!" She replied as the now headless demon fell to the ground and disintegrated into nothing. Kat walked over to Tammy with a grimace on her face.

"Do you have to be so messy?" Tammy shrugged as the sword disappeared.

"It gets the job done. Now we don't have to worry about him messing up the wedding." Kat agreed.

"Yeah, but it still might not happen. Xander still has all those insecurities." Tammy smiled and put her arm around Kat.

"That's where you come in. I'm sure you can help him out." Kat sighed.

"I'll try, but what are you going to do?" Tammy smiled again when she thought about it.

"I think I'll look for Spike." Kat raised her eyebrows.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you? I know how you can get." Tammy rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna talk to him. I'll find him and bring him back here where he belongs. He's going to be with Buffy if I have anything to say about it." Kat nodded.

"I understand that, but she's the one that dumped him. She might be the one that needs convincing." Tammy rolled her eyes again.

"I'll handle it, okay? Let's get this over with so we can head back to Cupid. I'm really starting to hate this whole matchmaker thing." Kat smiled at her.

"You may act tough all the time, but I know you love it. Helping people realize their love for someone. What's so wrong with that?" Tammy rubbed her eyes and looked at Kat.

"We'll meet up at the wedding when we're done, alright?" Kat nodded as Tammy walked away. She took a deep breath and then walked in the other direction. Kat got to her destination and looked around for Xander. She found him by himself in one of the rooms. He didn't seem to notice her as she moved closer to him.

"You seem a little sad for someone who's about to get married." She said when he then looked up at her. He just shrugged.

"I guess I just needed some time alone. Are you one of Anya's friends?" Kat shook her head and sat down next to him.

"I'm here to help you." Xander wasn't expecting that.

"Help me with what?" He wondered.

"With getting married. I know you're scared and you're having doubts, but you love Anya. I know you do." Xander nodded.

"Of course I love her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just don't want to screw up." Kat put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"You won't screw up, Xander. You are a great guy and I know Anya sees that. You will be a great husband and a father when that time comes. I know you're worried about being like your dad, but you're not him. You'll never be him." Xander looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked wondering how she knew so much about him. She gave him a smile.

"Let's just say I'm a friend. So, are you ready to get married?" Xander gave her a smile in return. He was finally starting to feel better. Tammy got to Spike's crypt and was about to walk in when she heard sounds coming from inside. She rolled her eyes.

"You have to be kidding me." She said to herself as she backed away a little and then raised her leg up and kicked the door in. She put on a smile as she walked inside to find Spike and the Goth girl making out. Spike pulled away from her when he heard the door crash open. He figured it was Buffy when he turned and saw a girl that he didn't recognize.

"Who the bloody hell are you? You broke my door!" He stated and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"My heart bleeds for you." She said sarcastically as she walked over to the girl that Spike was with. The girl didn't say anything as Tammy suddenly punched her in the face and knocked her out. Spike was surprised when she turned back to look at him. "You're coming with me, bleach boy." She said as she grabbed his leather duster and pulled him out of the crypt.

"Hey, watch out for the delicates." He claimed as she let him go and they both walked in silence until Spike spoke up again. "You gonna tell me who the hell you are?" Tammy shook her head as she continued to walk.

"You don't need to know." Spike was getting irritated.

"Well, what was that about back there?" Tammy then stopped to glare at him.

"That was about you being an idiot. I mean seriously, what the hell did you see in that slut? I think you could have done a little better than that Drusilla reject. And if you were only using her to make Buffy jealous then there was no point in making out with her in your crypt." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know Buffy? Did she send you here?" Tammy rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't know me, okay? I'm here on a mission and you are seriously wasting my time. Come on, we have a wedding to get to." Spike followed her because he didn't know what else to do. He may be a vampire, but this girl scared him. He figured it would be best to stay on her good side. They finally got there and could hear the music going on inside. Tammy knew the wedding was about to start and figured that Kat succeeded. She then turned to Spike and looked him up and down. "Nope, this won't do." She said as she snapped her fingers and Spike looked down to find himself in a suit. "That's much better." She said with a smile and Spike wasn't amused.

"You turned me into a sodden nancy boy." He said and she rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

"Don't worry, you'll get your clothes back. I may decide to keep that duster though." Spike glared at her. She only smiled at him. "Now get in there." She said as she pushed him through the door where all the other guests were. He bumped right into Buffy who was surprised to see him.

"Spike, you came back?" Spike was still confused as he nodded.

"Yeah, I got bored." She smiled at him and then noticed what he was wearing.

"You're in a tux? Where did you get that in such short notice? I'm guessing you didn't always have it." Spike just shrugged.

"I really couldn't tell you, pet." Buffy didn't care as she took his arm and they walked down the aisle. Dawn was walking down the aisle with some demon boy that she was talking to earlier and Tara was walking with Clem. Willow was standing up front with Xander. Xander and Anya finished saying their vows and kissed as everyone applauded for the new married couple. Tammy and Kat were watching from the back with smiles on their faces.

"I think we did well." Kat said and Tammy shrugged.

"Yeah, it was fine. At least we'll make the boss happy." Kat agreed when she looked at Tammy and finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Tammy, you can't keep that." She looked down at the duster that she had on and then back at Kat.

"I don't know how it got there." Kat crossed her arms over her chest and Tammy rolled her eyes as she took the duster off. "I was only trying it on, don't have a cow." She said as she placed the duster on a nearby table so Spike could find it later. She then looked at her friend. "I need to get some air." She said as she walked outside and Kat took advantage of that as she grabbed the duster and put it on. She wrapped her arms around herself and loved the feel of the leather on her skin when she heard Tammy behind her.

"If I can't have it, you can't have it." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll put it back." She said as she took it off and put it back on the table. Tammy was smiling at her. "I guess we better get out of here." Kat said and Tammy nodded when she thought of something.

"You go ahead. I have one more thing to do." Kat raised her eyebrows and wondered what she was up to.

"You sure?" Tammy nodded. "Okay, I'll see you back up there." Kat then snapped her fingers and vanished. Tammy walked back inside. Xander and Anya were dancing at the reception later that night and they were both having a good time. Buffy was watching them with a smile on her face. She saw Tara and Willow dancing together and Dawn was dancing with Clem. She sighed as she watched them when she felt someone behind her. She looked up to see Spike standing there and he was holding his hand out to her.

"Care to dance, love?" Buffy gave him a smile and nodded as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her on the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they both moved to the music. She then raised her head after a few seconds and looked into Spike's eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I feel so horrible when I think about the way I've been treating you. You didn't deserve that." Spike nodded.

"Yeah, well that's why you ended things. I guess it was the right thing to do." Buffy shook her head.

"I don't want things to end, Spike. I was wondering if we could start over. If we could try having a real relationship." Spike couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You mean that?" Buffy nodded. "What about your friends? Would it still be a secret?" He wondered.

"I'm going to tell them about everything. I don't want to hide anymore. When I saw you with that girl I realized that I could lose you and I don't think I could bear that." Spike held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll never lose me, Buffy. You're the only one that means anything to me." Buffy smiled and gave him a kiss which was so different from the other kisses they shared. She then rested her head back on his chest. Tammy smiled when she saw Buffy and Spike dancing together. She snapped her fingers. The song that was playing stopped and was replaced by "Wind Beneath My Wings." Buffy and Spike pulled away from each other when they heard the familiar song.

"What are the odds that they would play that?" Buffy wondered as she felt a little embarrassed, remembering the spell from a few years ago when she wanted this song to be the first dance at her wedding. Spike looked around when he saw that strange girl in the distance. She just smiled and waved as she disappeared. Spike really wished he could have figured out who she was. He looked back at Buffy.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" He said as he just wrapped his arms back around her and continued their dance.

The End

I wasn't really sure how to end this, so I just ended it there. I just really felt like changing the end of that episode because I really didn't like it. I know my version is weird, but it was an idea that my friend and I were talking about and I decided to give it a try. Don't forget to let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
